Companies typically use various conventional security products that narrowly focus on specific aspects of network security, leaving authorized administrators such as, for example, an information technology (IT) department, generally responsible for selecting, integrating, managing, monitoring, and correlating discrete security events, alerts, logs, and reports into actionable security threats.
IT departments are generally forced to use a combination of conventional “best-of-breed” products that are not necessarily intended to work together. Other conventional products typically provide software applications that require setting up security and access rules that need to be initially programmed, updated periodically, and maintained on a regular basis.
Conventional software applications also typically require complicated integrations with an enterprise's existing systems and security related products. These integrations typically incur significant investments in time and resources in implementing hundreds if not thousands of correlation rules. In addition, most enterprises and vendors need to expend additional resources in training personnel to use, maintain, and upgrade these integrated systems.
There is, however, a need for systems and methods of efficiently and cost effectively providing threat management on a network without the need to install and integrate complex and expensive software with third-party security products.